The present invention relates to an improvement in a magnetic bubble memory device and, more particularly, to a connector for connecting the device to an external apparatus.
A magnetic bubble memory is non-volatile and has various excellent properties. For example, it has a high memory capacity, a small size and reduced consumption of electric power. Accordingly, this magnetic bubble memory is used for magnetic bubble memory devices such as a data recorder and a voice recorder. These magnetic bubble memory devices are used in the form of a cassette removably attached to an external apparatus. In such a magnetic bubble memory device including a bubble cassette, when it is desired to increase the memory capacity of the cassette, the number of devices charged in the cassette can be increased. However, if the number of devices is merely increased, disadvantages described below arise.
If the number of devices is merely increased, the number of input and output terminals of the cassette must be proportionally increased, and therefore, exchangeability of terminals among cassettes differing in memory capacity is lost.
Furthermore, if the number of the devices is increased, the length of the cassette is proportionally increased and the ability to removably attach the cassette to an external apparatus is reduced. For example, when two cassettes differing in size are inserted into one holder, the cassette having a large memory capacity extends out from the holder, and the cassette having a small capacity fits deeply in the holder. Handling of the cassettes is very troublesome and use of such cassettes in one holder becomes impossible.